


A character in a major franchise

by Goodbye Google Plus (Penjamin24seven365), User6330288



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Corny, One Shot, Random & Short, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Goodbye%20Google%20Plus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/User6330288/pseuds/User6330288
Summary: A bunch of one-shots I never really got around to building on or expanding... But now that g+ is shutting down it might be fun to come back to these and play around a bit with them...I will post all of these chapters as I go through my G+ profile so stay tuned...Ch1 error slipts his soul in half making a new Au part 1Ch2 ink is jealous of error (one-shot)Ch3 soonAll chapters are subject to change depending on what I find them ...and how bad of a story they are





	1. The Error in us all (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Google Plus announce that it is shutting down... As a result I have to move all of my writings to AO3 and Wattpad... I enjoyed the G+ writing community the most and will miss it dearly... The pluses and comments were so helpful and inspiring if not at times motivating but I'm sure I can find the same kindness in the writing community here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink tells error he has Artist block and that for him a rouge unfinished creation it's killing him slowly... Error decided to take Inks brush as a memento which causes a riff within him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: 11583693 by UT-classicFan2016 is another (shorter) version of this story from a notebook app} link below
> 
> the other version of this story  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583693
> 
> where the idea for this story came from  
> http://comyet.tumblr.com/image/144308195243

Title: The Error in us all

{Link: [11583693](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583693) by UT-classicFan2016 is another (shorter) version of this story}

Imagery Inspiration: [Image Link](http://comyet.tumblr.com/image/144308195243)

 

 

Error couldn't reach any of the AUs. none of them.

when he tried to read the code they would read as active but when he tried to go through to them he was denied access.

Classic - denied 

Swap - denied

Fell - denied

this wasn't making any sense...

After - denied 

Outer - denied

Novella - denied

how can he be denied when he was apart of their world...

Alter - denied

GZ - denied 

fresh - denied

he was started to get desperate in his attempts everywhere was closed

please anywhere just not here 

Lust - denied

denied _denied denied granted denied denied_ **_denied_** ~~_**DENIED**_~~   error screamed as his whole being seized up and glitched out

wait 

granted

______tale - granted_

his mind was working overtime

_granted_

but wait, the code it was... 

the anti void. The AU, the only AU available to him was in the anti void. oh, this was just perfect. it was all coming together now. Ink! Of course, this was his going.

\-----------------------------------------

Error had expected to step into the AU to see a smug Ink surrounded by his merry band of do-gooders and to have them happily explain to him how they did it. how the blocked him off, messed with his portal magic, with his code and closed every AU off to him... 

but that didn't happen...

Instead, Error stepped cautiously out of the portal, a quick look around saw nothing... no one was there waiting with an explanation... no mob of do-gooders just an abstract colored room with a heap of random objects from chairs to books and magazines, from yo-yos to overly-cute stuffed animals; and all the evidence error could possibly need to confirm this was all ink's doing! 

There were discarded art supplies everywhere! All over the floor, there were markers without caps, unsharpened pencils, broken and worn down crayons and pastels, overly stained and dried paint pallets, ink or paint splattered footprints leading nowhere and going in endless loops.  Bit-and-bobs of cotton swabs, wooden sticks, pipcleaners and other scarps spilling out of a tipped over bucket; crumpled paper balls dotted around an overflowing small trash can next to some stacked canvases. 

Ink!

error walked further in carelessly kicking things out of his way. 

How did he do it

Why did he do it

Ink knew his story... Or at least parts of it...

Knocking an easel out of his way before viciously stomping on it as he tried to figure it all out.  

Why now...

Why do THIS... Didn't they have an understanding of the tabooness of their beginnings... I wasn't to bring up his old universe and he couldn't bring up mine... That was the deal... Their silent agreement...

Error looked up from is distuction huffing but calm. Yeah he was still angry but more disappointed in a bit sad that the one thing he honestly thought they agreed on was only one sided.

he was the only one agreeing not to bring it up...

Looking out a bit in the distance error saw ink. He was sitting a little ways away watching. Frowning Error looked down and jumped repeatedly as hard as he could smashing the easel beyond repair.

It was broken like the agreement...

With one last kick error gears himself up to let ink have it.

As he got closer to ink he starts to feel wary somethings not right

Error could stop his legs as they carried him closer 

Dread filled the air 

Inks clothes were baggy and hanging off of him, like it was him who shrunk in the wash instead. Those ink vials he always carried around where scattered in a haphazard mess. 

His color

He had none

Multi colored Ink driped around his mouth and down his chin., Mixingin into an ugly muky brownish-black as it stains his shirt. his eyes were dull black with a barely lit pupil, as if was really seeing.

He was blank...

The soft faint glow of thousands of pieces of floating parchment paper behind him only seem to make the veiw worse.

The Doodle sphere...how Error had wish so many time to be here...

 "You won" ink said in a low voice.

Error stopped... Anger gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With so many AUs out there im honestly scared to add this one because let's face it ... It kinda corny and has nothing really going for it... After writing it I couldn't think of a plot... So I just have this bad ass errink character I revamped and gave a storyline to but nothing to actually do with them... I'm worthless to the undertale community really... The more you read this one shot thingy you'll see I'm only good at coming up with half baked character or storyline and got nothing ELSE FOR THEM...


	2. No Errors In Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink knows how hard it is to be an artist  
> Especially when you seen someone doing exactly what you want to do but with no mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say on in this one I just really love errors puppets

Ink opened a portal to swaptale's living room he was hopping blue was home he wanted to get the star sans together sometime soon.

Stepping through saw Blue with his hands on hips as he was yelling at stretch for one thing or another. 

"Hey guys!" ink said smiling.

"Oh, hi ink! I didn't know you were stopping by." blue said offering a hug in greeting.

"I know it was a bit random. Sorry, what are you guys up to?" Ink said looking from blue to his brother. "Oh I see Error was here." 

"Yeah he was. Missed him by a minute."  Stretch said with a sleepy yawn.

"Yeah he was here for his knittinglessons. Wait how'd you know he was Here."  blue added on with suspicion.

"Pffthaha how else!" ink laughed pointing to a little puppet doll that was on the couch leaning up against a half asleep stretch, with a half finished knitting project in it's small lap.

Blue chuckled back picking up the doll with a small fond smile, paying no mind as the knitting project fell to the floor and the ball of yarn attached to it bounced off the couch and started to roll away. Stretch watched the ball roll away with the lazy eye for a brief moment before getting up and following it.

"yeah well error just gave it to me. Said something about an prisoner anniversary and promptly left befor I could say anything." 

Ink nodded as he watch blue go about fixing the puppets clothes in an overtly caring manner. Ink could feel his mood slipping.

"Well I just just thought I'd stop by see how things are going. Glad nothing wrong, I have to go more places to check in on, you know." with that ink opened a portal and left leaving blue with barely a second to say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

 

Ink wasn't jealous he was the artist an it didn't matter what the other did he would always be the one people liked more.

Ink looked around his cluttered anti void. He could admit it was a mess but it was a organized mess he knew were everything was. 

Wading through the organized chaos picking up various materials as he went. Some yarn bits, a hand of fluff, a rolled up tool kit of some kind, different color fabric swatches and a pair of scissors and chalk. Finding a clear space he Sat down to began trying his hand at his latest project attempt. He just knew he would succeed this time. He was an artist. His talents spanded over dozen of mediums, from basic art such as drawing portraits or abstract and graffiti to things like fashion and interior design. He was the one to do all. This wouldn't even be a challenge.

 

* * *

 

 

This wasn't making any sense why was it lopsided. How could his measurements be off he checked it twice. 

Ink was starting to get frustrated the project wasn't going very well at all. Everything he tried ended up wrong.

Getting up to stretch think a little time not focusing on it would help and make things clearer. Looking around as he stretched his eyes landed on a little ink puppet doll that was sitting on a stack of random papers of nonsense doodles.

Enraged ink summoned his brush andswiped at it tearing it in half. Staring at the two halfs ink sighed anger leaving him. Letting his brush fall from his hands on to the floor with a clatter he step over it and picked up a piece of the destroyed puppet. Examining it he had to admit it was done with such professional craftsmenship. He couldn't help but compared it to his own disformed lumpy attempt that vaguely resembled puppet. Looking over at the other piece he notice the doll had been sitting on top of some books

Sewing by hand in123easy steps

Beginner guide to Doll making and other projects

The idiot's guide to puppetry

Ink gave a humorless chuckle at the last and went to open on of the books finding a short quick note scribbled out on the page

'Try a sewing machine idiot. Sewing by hand is hard when your just starting out and your using the wrong stitch'

Tossing the book aside with a huff ink took the torn puppet halves feeling disappointed and slightly frustrated with himself for what he done. and decided it would be his new project to put it back together again. All the while Trying to figure out when and how error come in without him noticing.

the why never even crossed his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are willing to stick around for more...


End file.
